Kill Me Gently
by Mistress-of-utter-mayhem
Summary: Neo has been hiding his attraction to Red Eyes for some time now but Witty decides to change all that. What will Red Eyes do when he learns of the Spell-Caster's interest? Yaoi Warning!


Author's note: Well, I have to admit I am a little bit obsessed with pairing Duel Monsters up so here's one with Neo the Magicial Swordsman and Red Eyes Black Dragon in human form, enjoy! Warning: it's slightly PWPish so be advised! Honest responses are much appreciated!

Kill Me Gently 

He knows that he's in trouble the moment he enters his room and finds the Red Eyes Black Dragon waiting for him. Neo swallows nervously. "Hey, Red Eyes, what are you doing in here?" he manages to ask without squeaking like a frightened rodent. The dragon looks at him intently. 'Witty might just be right. He's trembling like he's figured that I know something, but is he really in love with me? Hmm, I think I'll need just a little bit more proof.'

"Witty spoke to me today," he says nonchalantly.

"W-Witty?" the blonde spell-caster croaks. This could not be good. If Witty spoke to Red Eyes then he probably told the dragon that Neo was in love with him. Neo can't help but shiver at that thought.

"Yeah, the annoying fiend with the bad sense in fashion. He told me something very interesting about you, Neo," the dragon purrs. He watches Neo tremble and sees the growing bulge. 'So the fiend was right. Delicious.'

"Really? Th-that is really interesting, but I just remembered that I promised to help Celtic," he stammers turning and heading for his door. Red eyes pounces.

"I don't think so, beautiful. I am not letting you leave yet," he whispers in his ear. Neo swallows nervously and tries to still his pounding heart. He cannot believe that Red Eyes is actually acting like he wants him.

"W-why not?" he asks dreading the answer.

"Because you won't know how much I love you," Red Eyes answers. Neo's green eyes widen. He cannot believe what the dragon just said. He stares deeply into those red eyes and realizes that he wasn't lying. Tears fill his eyes and he smiles.

"O-okay," he manages to whisper. The dragon turned human smiles and leads him back over to his bed. Neo shivers but this time it is from desire. He wants Red Eyes to claim him as his own. The red eyed human pushes him onto the bed and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. Neo arches as Red Eyes straddles him and starts to rub against his body enticingly. He feels his pants tighten even more as he reacts to the dragon's gentle ministrations. A hand slides down into the linings of his leggings and Neo finds himself being rubbed gently. A soft mewl escapes him. His hips arch up to get more of that contact against his sensitive member. He hears the dragon laugh softly.

"A little needy are we, spell-caster?" he teases tenderly.

"Please, red eyes," Neo whimpers.

"Please what, my tasty little swordsman?" Red Eyes purrs.

"Do something!" he mewls. Red Eyes smiles and pulls down his pants, freeing the swordsman's straining member. He stares hungrily at the blonde swordsman before leaning his head down and flicking his tongue out to taste the drop of precum off of the tip. Neo whimpers. Red Eyes smiles before wrapping his mouth around the aroused flesh and starts to gently suck on it. Neo writhes under him. His breath starts becoming more labored and a thin line of sweat is starting to form across his forehead.

The blonde swordsman feels like he's drowning and he doesn't want it to stop. He closes his eyes and cries out, as the heat around his erection becomes greater. "Ohhh, gods, yes," he whimpers. His hips arch up off of the bed desperately. Red Eyes chuckles which only makes Neo moan more. He feels his body coming closer and closer to release. He knows that if this keeps up he is going to come in the dragon's mouth. Red Eyes increases suction on him and Neo throws back his head and screams as white-hot pleasure flows through him. He is shocked at the intensity at which the Red Eyes can make him respond. He watches as Red Eyes hungrily swallows his seed and licks his lips.

"My, you are a tasty swordsman," Red Eyes purrs. Neo flushes again. If Red Eyes keep complimenting him the way he was, then the blonde swordsman is sure that he is going to get aroused again. "Are you ready for more, lovely?"

"Th-there's m-more?" he manages to ask.

"Oh yes, Neo, there is much more. I want to claim you fully as my own if you will let me," Red Eyes answers. Neo cannot believe that he is hearing this. Red Eyes really wanted him!

"There is nothing I want more than to belong to you wholly and completely," the blonde swordsman admits softly. The dragon's sparkle happily. He gently parts Neo's legs and gently pushes them so that his knees are bent. A cold breeze brushes across his sensitive opening and he shivers. He knows what is coming next, but it is still slightly frightening for the blonde swordsman. This is his first time to be taken and he is unsure of how this is going to feel. Red Eyes leans down and gently runs his tongue along the entrance to Neo's body making the swordsman shiver uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Red Eyes plunges his tongue into Neo's hot passage. Neo bucks and cries out loudly in pleasure. He had not been expecting Red Eyes to do something like that. More hot pleasure flows through him as he feels the dragon heat up his tongue and mouth. Mews and moans escape Neo's parted lips and he starts to thrust his hips back towards Red Eyes. 'Oh Ra, oh Ra, Oh Ra,' he thinks as pleasure threatens to consume him. His entire body is shuddering violently.

If he thought that Red Eyes' tongue was as much pleasure as he could feel, what happened next proves him wrong. A finger gently pushes into his tight entrance. At first it is quite uncomfortable and he lets out a soft whimper of pain. "Shh, it's all right. It hurts first in the beginning but it will get better, I promise," Red Eyes whispers soothingly. Neo forces himself to relax and soon the pain dulls and a hot pleasure takes its place. He shudders and starts slowly rocking his hips against that digit. Red Eyes soon adds two and then three fingers into his passage making sure that he is properly stretched.

A soft cry of protest escapes him as Red Eyes removes his fingers, but it is short lived as Neo feels him gently push into his entrance. A groan escapes him as Red Eyes fully sheaths himself in his body. The black haired male keeps himself still and allows Neo to get used to feeling so filled before giving a shallow thrust into the tight welcoming heat. Neo moans and slowly thrusts back against him. A sharp cry escapes his lips as Red Eyes hits a spot within him that makes him see stars. His hips buck trying to get him to stroke against that spot again. "Do you like that?" Red Eyes purrs. Neo mewls in response to the question and begins to helplessly thrash, impaling himself even more. He cannot get enough of Red Eyes impaling him.

He closes his eyes and loses himself to the sensations running through his body. Never had he dreamed that it would feel this good to be taken by another or to be loved so wholly and completely. It is pure bliss for the blonde spell-caster. He begins to move in time with his lover's thrusts making pleasure flow throughout his body. He can tell by Red Eye's small moans of pleasure and his blissful expression, that he is enjoying it just as much. Pleasure assaults him and he no longer can think of anything but it. He relaxes into the blissful oblivion of ecstasy as love washes over him. He had never felt so complete and content in all his life.

The End!


End file.
